Out of Milk
by AltissiaNishio
Summary: There's more than one mystery in the zodiac. Will Tohru and the gang find out if some or most of them are true? Hatsuharu x Kyo. BL fanfic for Fruba. Rated MA or M for violence, sexual themes, fetish, adult language, etc.


p class="Standard"span style="font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"A/N/span/strong: I don't know Fruits Basket or it's characters. They rightfully belong to Natsuki Takaya. All I own is the idea of this very fanfic and my ocs, ideas, etc. This fic is rated MA. It's not suited for children or ages 13 and under. This has a fetish or exotic themes. This fic will have /spanspan style="font-size: 18px;"violence/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt;", yaoi, possible harem, and other themes. If you're strongly against yaoi or anything else that's featured in this fic, then don't bother reading it. Like they say, If you don't like it, then don't read it./span/span/p  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;"A bleach blond little boy with brown eyes in a pink and white dress with a matching hat, comes rushing into the house. "Guys, look at what I've made~!" the boy said in a singsong tone. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked out of the kitchen to greet the child. "Oh?! Hi Momiji, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki are in bed sleeping or getting ready. So what brings you here?" she asked. A tall slender boy with white over black hair with grey eyes yawned while coming from outside. "Did you forget that I live here too, now?" he asked while stretching. "Oh! Sorry Hatsuharu, it's just that I keep on forgetting that you do now. It's been three days now and I still end up cooking for four people. I'll make sure to remember you will be cooking breakfast." the girl apologized. "It's fine...I don't mind making my own breakfast or stopping by a shop or restaurant..." Hatsuharu yawned. He went past Momiji, ruffling his nicely groomed hair before entering the kitchen. "So what brings you here squirt?" a boy with orange hair and red eyes asked. He was coming down the stairs while putting on his black T-shirt./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;"A boy with silver hair and purple eyes was right behind him and then kicks him in the back, forcing him to tumble down the rest of the way down. The girl hurried over to help him back up. "Yuki that wasn't very nice! Why are you acting like this?" she asked. "Sorry Miss Honda...it's just that he was taking too long to wake up and of course going down the stairs." he apologized. The orange haired boy growled as Momiji puffed up his cheeks. "Shut up all of you! I didn't come here for your routine of fighting and bickering!" Momiji shouted. This was very rare to see him like this and they all stopped what they were doing and sat down at the table. Hatsuharu was still in the kitchen. He was searching for a glass for him to pour some orange juice into. Momiji cleared his throat and started to smile again. "Anyways I've made this~!" he said cheerfully. He unrolled a handmade poster onto the table. Hatsuharu went pale at the sight of it. It had a cow with a huge pink bow tied around its neck. The poster saying ZODIAC MILK all in caps that was written in blue. The slogan said DELICIOUS MILK FOR A PRETTY CHEAP PRICE~! Yuki smirked at the sight of the smallest line that was carved into the cowbell. It read HATSUHARU right on the bell of the poster./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;"The orange haired boy started to laugh as he thought it was funny. "Um...Momiji what's the meaning of this?" a man with short black hair and dark grey eyes asked. "We're going to sell milk~!" he chirped with excitement. "Uh huh...and where are we going to get that if we don't even have a farm or cows to be exact?" he asked. "For a dog you're quite the moron. We do have a cow. He's started living here for the past three days now." Yuki chuckled evilly, liking the idea already. Hatsuharu who was still in the kitchen went even more pale as he knew that they were talking about him. "I see...but is that even possible Yuki?" he asked more while scratching his head. Hatsuharu then turned grey and stomped right into the living room. "YOU'RE NOT MILKING ME! HAVE YOU ALL FORGOTTEN THAT I'M MALE?!" he shouted. He was trying his best not to blush at the thought as it was possible. Gulping as he feared Momiji more than ever as if he got spied on and now knew his secret. "Well that part is true, but Kyo didn't you drink the last of the milk last night?" the man asked the orangette. Kyo smirked as he was getting the idea finally after laughing so hard. He rose up and looked at the poster again. "Yeah...I did. So how are we going to get it out of him?" Kyo asked. Making Hatsuharu feel even more uncomfortable./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;""Well there is one way to find out...Tohru mind fetching a bucket or glass? We might have to strap him down, to collect some." Yuki said. Hatsuharu was ready to go back into black mode, but looked more scared to activate it. They've totally ignored the logic before them. "Well I might as well get going! I've got someone at the hospital to check on! Bye!" and off he ran. "Let's get that heifer!" Kyo shouted as he ran after him. Liking the idea of finding out if Momiji spied on him or not. "Why should we do this? He's right...how can you milk a boy cow Shigure?" Tohru asked, feeling confused. "Well for years that the year of the cow in our family had always produced milk no matter what sex. But that has always been a rumor, so that's why they're so curious. Plus, Hatsuharu seemed like he knows of it and or doesn't want to. Who can say these days? But aside from that, there's a rarity with this curse of ours. Remember the old tale of the Chinese Zodiac right? Well...they forgot an animal who was cast aside like the cat, but one who can also enter the zodiac from time to time. But no one knows what animal it might be, since eons ago...they've always remembered the cat and not the mystery animal. Plus, some zodiac animals might have a sibling or twin who can also shift into the same animal as the ones that you've met already. See...Hatsuharu has a twin little sister who is also year of the cow...or the mystery animal. We're not certain yet." Shigure explained with an aloof smile./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;""You're saying that there's a rarity possibility of having two or more of the same zodiac animal with your family's curse? Plus, an animal that's just like the cat, but different? How does that story go?" Tohru asked. Curiosity filled her eyes. "Well...how about we tell you about that later. We might as well go help them catch him or help him escape them. Hatsuharu's sister isn't ready for visitors outside of her older brother, yet." he chuckled as he saw Yuki and Momiji follow them out. Hatsuharu gulped as he tried his best to run faster. "Y-Yeah your right! Guys, l-leave him a-alone!" Tohru called out as she chased after the three. Shigure sighed as he had no choice, but to summon a pack of wolves and random neighborhood dogs to stop the three, including Tohru. "What the hell dog breath?! We want milk and yet I'm sick and tired of wondering if heifer boy produces it or not!" Kyo yelled. "We'll find out soon enough. But not like this. I'm so sorry Hatsuharu, but we would have to tail you one." Shigure sighed. Yuki and Momiji sighed as they knew that he was right. "Mind hugging us Miss Honda?" Shigure asked. Momiji couldn't wait and glomps her, before turning into a blond and brown bunny. "Like always, must attack poor Miss Honda. I'm sorry about this, but he can't see us in our normal form...even though he knows the curse and such and is part of it." Yuki sighed./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;""No, no need. I completely understand. Your curiosity is getting the best of everyone here including me." she said smiling. Yuki smiled back as he hugged her, shifting into a rat. "Your turn Kyo~!" Shigure singsonged. "No way! You go first dog breath! I-I'm...going last..." Kyo blushed as he looked away from Tohru. "Ok~!" Shigure cheered as he then shifted into a dog from hugging her from behind. Tohru smiled as she then hugged him, forcing him into his cat form. "Is that everyone?" she asked while picking up their clothes and folded them. She then hurried to place them into her purse and put a dog collar around Shigure's neck and hooked a leash to it. Shigure looked puzzled at the gesture. "Tohru you do know that this is really odd?" he asked. Yuki snickered as he liked the idea of the perverted dog being put on a leash. "Serves you right, you perverted mutt." Kyo huffed. "Quit everyone, let's hurry before we change back. We need to tail him now, before we lose him." Momiji brought up. They all nodded as they slowly followed the breathless Hatsuharu. Hatsuharu looked around to make sure that he lost them. Sighing in relief as he couldn't find them, even though they hide behind a building. He went back to walking towards his old home. They've tailed him all the way there./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;"He then opened the door to grab the last box. It was small for its size. Momiji sat on top of Tohru's head as Yuki sat on her shoulder. "What's going on guys?" Kyo hissed silently. He was sitting behind them, since there wasn't enough room for all of them to peek into the window to the empty house that was for sale. "I don't know, but Hatsuharu looks quite embarrassed about that last box of his stuff." Yuki answered, before Tohru could ever say anything. Hatsuharu looked around and they all ducked. He then opened it and grabbed something out of it, making sure that it didn't look damaged or dirty. Sighing in relief as it was still in pretty good condition and clean, he hurried up and stuffed it back into the package. "What's he doing now?" Kyo whined. "I don't know. He did open the box up, but made sure not to show it to us. But then quickly put whatever it was back into the box." Shigure answered this time. They all then hid into the bushes when Hatsuharu opened up the door to his old house again and left the keys underneath the doormat. He then walked over to the sign and placed the box down. "So he couldn't keep the house, poor Hatsuharu...so that's why he's living with us." Tohru whispered in sadness. Hatsuharu then placed a sticker onto the sign saying SOLD./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;"Sighing as he then picked up the package off the ground and continued the journey. "Well he did say that he couldn't keep up with his sister's medical bills for the past year. So I couldn't let him be homeless." Shigure sighed as he got out from behind the bush first. He yelped when Tohru yanked on his leash on accident, when she got up. Once more they've tailed him. He then stopped before the mall. "Great from grabbing his last box of stuff from moving, to shopping? What now is he going to come out with freshly bought flowers for her?" Kyo groaned in impatience. "Well I'm not sure. Could be?" Momiji shurgged as he then hopped into the mall. People didn't mind them in their animal's forms as Tohru walked in after Momiji. They all thought that they were either merchandise for the new pet store that was built a few months ago and that she might be working there or if they were her emotional support pets. "Wait if he's buying flowers for his sister that we barely even know, then why is he entering a cosplay store?" Yuki asked, tilting his little rat head. "Maybe a costume party or convention that he might want to wheelchair her into?" Shigure shrugged. "Yeah says the one who told us that he didn't have the money to pay for all of his sister's medical bills lately..." Yuki stabbed at him in disgust./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;""Ok, ok..." he whined as they then looked through the window to the cosplay store called COSPLAY R' US. Hatsuharu was blushing as he picked up a cow cosplay meant for mainly women. Usually for sex roleplay or to look cute in. He asked someone if there was one for his size. The worker looked confused, but lead the way for transgender male section of the store. He thanked her, before grabbing the same outfit and went into the dressing room to try it on. "Phhhhhhhhhht! A cow costume for a cow, what a joke!" Kyo laughed. "Shhhh!" Momiji shhed. Hatsuharu looked at his new cosplay in the full body mirror, blushing. The small bra-like shirt was slightly too tight around his swollen chest. Outlined in pinkish red to keep it close to his body, so it wouldn't slip. It had Holstein pattern to it. The gloves were pink with Holstein patterned arm warmers to give off that cuteness to it. He tugged at the small skirt that matched the shirt, but with golden rings around the waist to make it jingle every time he would move about in it. He was trying to hide the pink panties that he was wearing underneath the skirt. The pink knee socks and Holstein patterned leg warmers loomed over matching shoes. He then put on the headset that had cow ears and horns on it. He blushed harder as he liked it. He watched Idol a href="mailto:M ster"span style="color: windowtext; text-decoration: none; text-underline: none;"M ster/span/a behind his family's back, except his sister's. He knew that she liked that character too./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;"Quickly taking it off as he then bought it in hopes of cheering her up when he got there. The gang hide behind other people to not blow their cover. He carried both his new outfit and the package out of the mall. "Now where is he going? I hope it's the hospital..." Shigure sighed as he too was starting to get impatient himself. To his shock it was the hospital that he went to. Blushing as he then went inside the nearest bathroom to change back into his cosplay. Once he was done changing again, he walked up to the lady at the desk. "Hi Eleanor, is my sister awake?" he asked blushing. The old woman turned to look at him from her computer. She chuckled and shook her head. "Of course she is and nice outfit Hatsuharu. I bet she'll love it. She's waiting for you." she said as she went back to work. Hatsuharu bowed in thanks while blushing. He walked up the stairs due to the elevators being out of order. The gang snuck past her and followed Hatsuharu all the way to the seven floor, room 180. He knocked on the door. "Altissia? It's me." he said, before opening the door./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;"There was a girl with the same hair and eyes as him. She was reading Alice in Wonderland, before she closed it and smiled. "Good afternoon brother~!" she singsonged. She then gasped at the sight of his cosplay and then giggled as he looked girly in it. "I see that you dressed up as our favorite character from one of our favorite shows." she smiled. The gang looked through the door to get a better look. "Wow she's pretty even though she's a cripple." Momiji awed. "And a lovely name to boot." Tohru added softly. Kyo and Yuki were trying their best not to laugh when they saw him in the cosplay. Shigure was squinting at the box in his hands. "Ready for your meal?" he asked. She nodded and scooted over for him to have a seat at her bedside. He then placed the package onto his lap and moved the top slightly. The whole gang crowded together and leaned forward in full interest. "Why is he taking off his top for? Even in front of his sister?" Kyo asked in a whisper. "Shut up you damn cat, let's find out then." Yuki scolded silently at him. Looking back at Hatsuharu and Altissia. Hatsuharu then reopened the package that he had brought with him from his old house. Inside of it was a breast pump mainly meant for women. "I knew it...he does produce milk. So the rumors are true." Momiji whispered./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;""Why did you have to bring that brother?" she asked him. He blushed and looked down at the breast pump. "Well...I don't want to get it everywhere, so I figured to save some for you for later on. I'll send some everyday...through a milkman of course. Unless if they'll allow me coming to visit you every day. This twice a week is so bothersome, but I'm doing this for you." he smiled. "Should I put it on or would you like to do the honors of milking your older brother?" he asked. She put down her book and looked at him. "A-Are you sure about this? What if somebody sees us? Besides...I like being nursed by my big brother, not like this." Altissia sighed as she then grabbed him from behind and rubbed his swollen style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHatsuharu moaned lightly with a light rose blush across his cheeks. "B-But..." he tried to protest, but moaned again as she gently squeezed his pecs, a small dribble of milk leaving his nipples. "S-Sis...this is a way to w-wasste i-itttt! M-mooooooooooooo!" he mooed in pleasure as some drool left his lips. His face was flushed from his sister groping him. The gang except Tohru was smirking, they were enjoying the sight. Tohru was covering her eyes from it all, blushing badly. "Seems like he really produce it. We might end up being rich once he's in our hands. Let's just act normal when we get back." Shigure chuckled evilly in silence. His evil grin never leaving his doggy lips./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;""Not unless if I have bottles underneath my bed. Besides I've never got the chance to milk you by hand before brother." she giggled as she rubbed him more. "T-Then l-let me get them for yo-u." he grunted midway through a pleasurable moan. "Sure thing. I'll wait up here...since they'll freak out about it." she sighed as she stopped and let go of him. He sighed in relief and got off of the bed and grabbed the box of empty glass milk bottles. "So... how are you feeling anyways Altissia?" he asked as he went to her bathroom to clean the bottles. "Still not good...I just wish that I could either die and not be a burden for your or...if they would already give me new organs again." she sighed as she traced her torso down to her thighs. She's been through so many surgeries that it's not even funny, she had scars from each surgery that Hatsuharu had to pay himself. She couldn't even walk due to damage to her spine or brain that is making her legs useless. The doctors even came up with the idea of sawing them off or giving her replacement joints for her legs to work. But they both denied the offers on it. Hatsuharu came back with the clean bottles in the box. "I wonder what's wrong with her." Momiji sniffed as he felt like crying like always. "Maybe he'll tell us when he's ready. But for now let's watch a bit more to see how much he could produce..." Yuki whispered back. Hatsuharu then placed a bottle into her hand, snapping her out of her train of thought. "Ready?" he asked, tugging at his cosplay skirt. Trying to hide the growing lump underneath it./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;""I'm ready bro, and I bet you want your penis to be milked to. I can see it hardening underneath that skirt of yours." she chuckled as she grabbed his panties. He blushed and pulled the skirt even more down. "H-Hey! Who gave you permission to be even more pervy?" he asked in embarrassment. "Well I am after all turning 17 with you by next week. So I figured that I should at least have fun while I"m alive, right? Besides...we don't know if I would be able to make it past my 30's, if possible. Plus, I'm not sure if I would be able to conceive a child or not if I do get better." she sighed as she crossed her arms. He scratched his head as he had no choice, but to let her have her fun. But he wasn't going to make out with her or anything. He had to find someone for her to love someday. That's if they didn't mind dating a cripple of a twin sister. "I guess you're right. But I can let you have your fun until I find you a nice boyfriend or girlfriend, ok?" he asked while blushing. She smiled lightly and nodded in understanding. He then sat back down next to her. "Want me sitting down like this or by standing over you?" he asked. "Your fine right where you are Haru~!" she chirped. She then wrapped her thumb and index around a nipple, making him shiver from a bit of excitement. He moaned as she lightly squeezed his nipple and tugged on it./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;"A small steady stream of milk left his pec. Kyo licked his lips at the sight of the white liquid leaving Hatsuharu's body and into a glass bottle. Yuki scratched him in the face. "Don't you dare you stupid cat! It's for his sister only for now. We'll surprise him later whenever he's full again." he hissed silently. "S-Sorry...just starving is all..." he pouted. Hatsuharu mooed in pleasure as his sister milked him. His cow ears and tail popped out into view, making the fake ones fall off and land onto either the bed or the floor. The lump underneath his skirt was now visible and slightly poking out with the skirt outline lifted a bit. Altissia chuckled as she placed the first milk bottle down, back into the box. She knew that the bottle was labeled with her name on them, thanks to the hospital staff allowing her to have them. So they've given her a fridge to store them in. They don't know about their family's curse, but they knew that she was stuck drinking milk aside from liquidized food through her IV. Her new stomach couldn't handle solid food like the last ones that she had throughout her life of surgeries. She then placed the next bottle underneath his pecs, but grabbed the other nipple to even the amount of milk inside of him. She then milked that other pec of his, making him shudder more and moo. "Is it just me or is his moos making me horny?" Kyo asked, blushing./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;"Yuki and Shigure were blushing as well. "Nope, us too..." Shigure whispered, whining silently as he wanted to hump something. "I'm done brother...I guess you're right about bring that pump with you. My hands are tired. Mind grabbing the trashcan? I bet you want me to milk that next for ya." she said while blushing. Hatsuharu's nose bled a bit, then wiped it off. He then walked over to the corner on the far right corner of the room and picked it up. He then held it close to his hard on. "I-If you want t-too...J-Just l-let me know i-if you need help..." he stuttered as he sat back down. She kissed his cheek. "I-I will Haru. But I'll be feeding myself while doing so if that's fine with you." she coughed. He nodded silently before leaning next to her. He made sure not to lean too far to the point of his breast milk being unable to slip out. She leaned closer to his body and licked his right nipple, making him moan again. She then took his panties and lowered them to give his dick some room. For a sick cripple, she had a good grip on him. He wagged his tail while moaning louder for each stroke on his dick. He placed a cup to the breast pump up to his other pec with a shaky hand. His body was being filled with pleasure from his little twin sister. He hurriedly turned it on and it drained milk out of him while she followed suit./span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif;"Mooing and moaning while she pumped him faster. But then slowed down from starting to drift off to sleep. He then wrapped his hand around his shaft and started to pump himself. He covered his mouth as he came hard into the trashcan. Panting as he then gently lifted her off of him and put her to bed. He then cleaned off his other nipple and placed the other pump to his other pec while walking back into her bathroom to finish off the job. Once he believed that he was milked empty almost both ways, he placed the fresh milk into her fridge after washing his hands from masturbating. Smiling as he then kissed her forehead, before leaving the room. "Oh shit he's coming our way Tohru! Let's get going!" Shigure shouted as silently. He grabbed her sleeve and dragged her out of the way. They were now all stuffed into the janitor's closet. "Great...how are we supposed to hide our spying and eavesdropping from him? Including how to beat him back home." Kyo hissed, not liking the cramped style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p 


End file.
